Presents to Nightmares
by 21kAtoLight
Summary: How can an ordinary day can turn to a disaster... Summary sucks... WARNING: Blood and Gore... Much Sadness... EnJoY!


Presents turn to Nightmares

"..Present… present..." Carlos looked around carefully at the shopping centre. There were many people scattered everywhere annoying him by blocking his view. H wandered over the book store and peered through the window.

"AH! Every year it gets harder and harder" he muttered, " I could buy a book about math or science" Carlos thought, " But that's seems to obvious and natural for him"

Walking out, he headed toward a random shop." I wonder if there is anything in there that can be special for him." He asked himself before entering. He searched every corner of the store but still nothing. Frustrated: he walked out and continued walking nowhere. He found a bench then sat on it. He pulled out his phone and contacted James.'

"Hey! James, I can't find a gift for Logan, Have any great ideas?" Carlos started. After few minutes, the two are having a serious conversation.

"WHAT!" Carlos shouted gaining much attention from everyone. Embarrassed. He bit his lips then looked down at his shoes. "James, you're my best friend, but are you out of your MIND!" Carlos said continuing the conversation, "I can't give him that…. Oh… ok… well, that's not very bad… yeah... Yeah... never mind… later..."Carlos pushed the end button then signed. He looked around before getting up. He starts walking still unsure what to get to his best friend. Out of the corner of his eyes, Carlos spotted Kendall exited a store. Carlos sprinted towards his best friend.

"Hey Kendall, you looking for a present for Logan too?" Carlos asked catching his breath.

"Yeah" Kendall nodded, " But I can't think what suit him." Kendall added.

The two start entering different shop and stores but still nothing. They stop outside a post office to look around.

"Hey! Kendall! Let's try that shop over there!" Carlos said pointing at the other side.

"Hold on s sec" Kendal said bending down to lace his shoes.

"C'mon Kendall the store is about-"Carlos was cut off by a terrific explosion and a bright flash.

Kendall felt himself lifted in the air and thrown on the other side. A sharp pain slashed across his body as smoke and dust cover him. Every muscle in his body ached and an unexplainable headache he felt. Kendall stands on his knees and looked at his bloody arms. Coughing. He could hear different sound of screams and cries for help. Shadow figures run here and there, few stood and tried to stumble away. Looking he tried to find Carlos, his best friend just standing with him few seconds ago. Kendal stumbles back to the smoke to find his best friend.

Coughing. Kendall covered his face looking around like a lost child. The post office was wrecked leaving a large crater on the ground. Glass and concrete covered the floor. Through the dust he saw many people lying on the floor some are covered with blood while some are simply dead. A look of terror and anxiety covered his face. Unable to take the sight, she headed the other way desperate to find Carlos.

Suddenly, he spotted the young Latino lying on his back yards away from the explosion. Adrenaline runs over him desperate to reach his best friend. Kendall runs towards Carlos, falling to his knees next to him.

Carlos' eyes were halved closed and blood trickled down his head. Shattered glass and dirt covered his body as his shirt and skin are torn with blood.

"C-Carlos..?" Kendall whispered, holding the boy's hand. Carlos eyes opened and turned to look at Kendall.

"…K-Kendall, y-you're arm..." he whispered with a voice full of concern.

"Its... nothing..." Kendall replied, his voice trembling.

"Kendall… everything h-hurts…" Carlos coughed. Blood covered his cheeks. Kendall gripped Carlos' hands tighter.

"It's ok... You'll be ok…" Kendall said feeling the tears forming in his eyes. "A quick trip to the hospital and you'll be fine…" Carlos smiled, "… and then, w-when you g-get better w-we c-can have races, p-play more h-hockey, and… annoy Mr. B-Bitters some more... "

Carlos felt tears flowing in his eyes. "I l-like that but I'm not g-going to be t-there anymore…" Carlos said almost knowing what's going to happen. Kendall felt tears running through his face shocked of what the Latino said.

"D-don't say t-that b-buddy…" Kendall pleaded.

"I-I'm sorry b-but I can't…." Carlos said, his eyes showing fear and sadness in it. "P-please say good bye to them from m-me…" Carlos coughed more violently, more blood splattered to his cheeks. Kendall gripped his hand tighter and placed another behind Carlos head lifting it slightly. Carlos smiled the last time until he stopped breathing.

"C-Carlos… Carlos!" Kendall said giving Carlos a gentle shake. But Carlos didn't respond. "N-No! NO! NO! NO! This couldn't be happening! Carlos don't l-leave us! W-we need you!" Kendall said as tears began to trickle out more and he began to choke. He held Carlos to his chest holding him tightly, crying harder. Kendall couldn't believe everything that is happening. Carlos his sweet-loving energetic friend is now gone. Carlos is dead.


End file.
